


Pets are taken care of

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Blindfolds, D/S relation, Dubious Consent, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Slave Training, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Remember in S2E8 ‘Company Man’ when Neal tells Peter:‘It´s hard to picture you at a big financial firm.’‘Been a life changer.’‘That´s true.’‘Alternate Universe, you’d be wearing power ties, doing power lunches, flying corporate jets.’‘Doubt we’d even met.’‘Well, maybe…’‘Under different circumstances.’‘That’s true.’‘You might’ve robbed my company.’What if Peter made different life choices… This is that universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Neal enters his apartment. Well, his… the owner is not in the country and Neal ‘used’ it for a couple of weeks while working on a job. It has just ended. He has gotten away clean with the money. He will pack his bags and travel to Europe. Lay low for a couple of weeks before he will seek a new job. Working as an office clerk has been a mind numbing experience, he will need to do something stimulating.

‘Good evening.’

The lights are switched on and there is a moment of panic. Whomever knows about this place can´t be here for a social call.

‘Good evening, mister Caffrey.’ The voice repeats with emphasize..

Neal swallows. In front of him sits Peter Burke, the owner of the company he just robbed. He needs to be cool. The man has no proof and he doesn´t have the money on him, so he just has to play this cool.

‘Good evening. With whom do I have the honor?’

Peter laughs and turns to his right hand Clinton Jones. Neal knows Peter´s bodyguards, he has studied the company´s security and thus Peter Burke´s security carefully.

‘Cute isn´t he?’

When he turns back to Neal, his smile is predatory.

‘Don´t take me for a fool mister Caffrey. I would like my money back now.’

‘What money?’

Peter sighs.

‘OK, here it goes, I will give you a choice. You come with me willingly or I turn you in.’

‘Come willingly? What does that mean?’

‘I´m in the market for a new boy toy, a pet if you please. It is a good deal. You will not have to worry about a thing. I will provide for you, I will protect you. In exchange, you are mine.’

Neal is baffled, did he hear correct that this Master of the Universe wants to be his master?

‘You can always see if you like being someone´s prison bitch.’

Neal thinks about it, this is not something he is looking forward to. Maybe he should try it, it can be useful for a future job and what is the alternative, go to jail? Well, it is not that he is been given much choice , is there?

‘What if I want out?’

‘You leave. Again, this is a consensual thing.’

Neal nods. Even though he has never met Peter Burke before, he studied him and knows he is an honorable man, he is something who can be trusted. Peter Burke is a man of his word.

‘Tell you what, if you stay with me for a year, you can keep the money you stole from me.’

‘You will just let me go?’

‘If you still want to leave after a year, I will.’

‘And if I want out earlier?’

‘You give me the money back or I will hunt you down and make sure you regret it.’

Peter´s face has gotten hard again. A year of his life, it will be well paid, how hard can it be?’

‘OK.’

Peter extends his hand and Clinton puts a black box in it. Peter opens it and takes out a steel collar, it seems to be a solid band with no lock. But Peter takes a special key from his pocket and opens it. He gestures to Neal to come closer and Neal hesitates a moment, before stepping in Peter´s personal space. He swallows when he feels the collar close around his neck.

Next Peter takes out a pre-filled syringe. Neal takes a step back, but he can see Clinton step closer.

‘I don´t do drugs.’

‘You only speak when asked a direct question or when told to. I don´t care what you do or don´t do. You belong to me now or do I drop you of at the local police station?’

Neal takes a deep breath.

‘It is nothing that will harm you. It is not addictive. I told you I will take care of you, but I can´t have you trying to escape during the transfer. Give me your arm.’

Neal takes a steadying breath, rolls up his sleeve and holds out his arm. Peter quickly disinfects a spot and empties the syringe. He then holds Neal while he starts to wobble. The last feeling Neal has, is being lifted.


	2. Chapter 2

When Neal wakes, his jaw hurts and it takes him a moment to absorb where he is and what has happened. His dick feels squeezed and uncomfortable. Neal tries to clear the cobwebs out of his brain and lifts the sheet. He is startled to see his dick is locked in a chastity device, complete with padlock. Nothing he can´t open, but still. In his mouth is a vented ball gag which explains the jaw ache.

When he raises his hand towards the gag, Peter tells him not to. Neal startles as he hadn´t noticed he wasn´t alone in the room, he blames it on the drugs. Peter comes closer and sits in front of the bed.

‘Let me explain the ground rules. You came here out of your free will. I didn´t kidnap you, you have a deal. You are not my prisoner, you can walk out of here anytime you want as long as you are prepared to face the consequences. You have a safe word. Taking of the gag or the chastity device is your safe word. It will render our agreement void. Do you understand?’

Neal nods.

‘If there is anything you need, you will get mine or your handler’s attention. You can do so by putting your hand on my arm or knee. For now, when I need to go away, you will listen to my assistant Diana or Clinton, one of them will be with you, when I am away.’

Neal nods again and points at the device.

‘The chastity device is there to remind you that I owe you completely.’

That makes sense to Neal, even though he is not thrilled about it.

‘Hungry?’

Neal nods

Peter gets up and leaves the bedroom. When Neal doesn´t follow, he snaps his fingers and makes a heel gesture. Neal rolls his eyes but gets out of bed and follows Peter to the dining room. Since Peter didn´t provide any clothing, he assumes he is supposed to stay naked.

Peter pulls out a chair and Neal sits down. The gag is removed and Neal moves his jaw to loosen it. He opens his mouth to ask something but Peter shushes him.

‘Rule number 1, No talking. For the time being, I will remove the gag for eating only.’

A servant serves the two men their meals.

‘Bon appetite.’

Peter and Neal eat. The food is delicious, light with just the right flavors. It has been some time he had such a nice meal. He practically moans, making Peter chuckle.

‘I told you I would take care of you. Now drink. The gag is going back in when we are done.’

Neal does as he is being told and Peter takes a different gag from his pocket.

‘I don´t want your jaw to ache. Relax around it.’

Peter leaves and again the heel command is given. He walks towards his office and Neal is impressed with the house and Peter´s office until he sees the large dog bed next to the desk. He refuses to lower himself to that level, so while Peter engages in his work, Neal studies the extensive library. There are definitely a couple of covers he would like to read.

‘You like to read?’

Neal nods, no need to lie about something so trivial.

‘If you behave, I will allow you to read, when I am working.’

Neal´s mind is reeling, Peter is serious in keeping Neal as a pet. Neal says something behind the gag but it comes out grabbled. Peter snaps his fingers.

‘What did I say about the talking?’

Peter focuses back on his work and Neal on the books. Eventually he walks up to the floor to ceiling glass walls and looks outside. He realizes he is naked with some sex toy around his dick and a gag in his mouth, but since they are on the top floor and Peter doesn´t seem to be bothered, why should he? There is nothing to do and Neal bores easily. The combination of the lingering drugs and nice meal, make him drowsy. He studies the room, but the only comfortable spot seems to be the dog bed next to the desk. He thinks about it, but in the end what does he have to lose? He walks over and lays down, closing his eyes, so he doesn´t have to see Peter´s smug face.

 

* *  *

 

Peter smiles, a first step has been achieved, Neal took his place next to his desk. He has been studying Neal from the moment the young thief infiltrated his company. The boy was smart and could go places. Peter was intrigued. And he has to admit, the boy´s looks don´t hurt your eyes.

The more he studied Neal Caffrey, a sinister plan formed. And when the boy stole from him, he needed to put an example and what better way to punish Neal and satisfy his own needs by making Neal his pet. Peter had his background checked. There is no close family or relationships that will miss him. And in his line of work, it is not uncommon to lay low for a while. He won´t be missed any time soon.

Neal must have fallen asleep, because Peter can hear a faint snore. He can´t resist and starts stroking Neal´s hair. Neal starts awake and glares at Peter. Peter can hear something that sounds like ‘What are you doing?’

‘As long as you can´t keep your mouth shut, you will be kept gagged.’

He can see Neal swallow. Time to show who is boss.

‘Tonight I will change it out for a ring gag, so I can make better use of that mouth of yours.’

He can see the realization dawning on Neal before he gets up and continues working.

‘Go back to sleep!’

 

* *  *

 

Neal has been bored all day. Since Peter turns out to be a workaholic, he has his coffee brought in the office, Neal wonders if he has a wife, probably not. He also had time to study the staff and security of the room he is been kept in. But it is enough to tell him he will need a well-organized plan to escape this house. It has top notch security and the amount of staff is overwhelming. It is even more disturbing that nobody is surprised to find a naked, restrained man next to Peter´s desk.

He needs to use the bathroom. He thinks about getting up and going to the toilet, but then thinks better of it. He touches Peter´s knee and Peter immediately looks at him.

‘You need to go to the bathroom?’

The man must be able to read minds or Neal must have been wiggling in his dog bed. Neal nods.

‘It´s the third door on the right.’

Neal finds the toilet and since Peter didn´t say anything about the device or given him a key, he guesses it is off limits. Peeing turns out to be harder than he expected, but he does his best to relax and eventually he can relief himself. Luckily he sits down, because his urination turns out to be a messy dribble instead of a stream. Well, he isn´t the one who has to mop.

He goes back to Peter and takes his place in the dog bed. The weird part of the chastity device is that it makes him think about his dick all the time, while rendering it completely obsolete.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter has been studying Neal. He has to think what´s the best way to train this cheeky pet. Somehow he doubts humiliation and no dinner would work. Neal seems perfectly content walking around naked. Hell, with a body like that anybody would.

He will try positive reinforcement. He has an idea that Neal will respond well to this form of re-education. He is intelligent and eager to learn, so he should make Peter a good pet.

Neal is easily bored, that is for sure, so Peter will have to think about things to entertain his pet. He already told him he can read, but his research told him that Neal is a gifted artist. He scribbles some items down on a note.

‘Diana, can you please come in?’

A moment later, Diana walks through the doors, unfazed by the fact that Peter has a naked man sleeping next to him on a dog bed. Peter had explained top her what he was about to do, so it isn´t a surprise, and she is used to men having strange quirks. She is loyal to Peter and she is paid enough not to care what he does.

‘Diana can you take care of these items? Have them set up in the white room.’

‘Sure boss, anything else?’

‘No thank you.’

Diana leaves the room and Peter continues to work.

It is almost eight o´clock and Neal has been lying on his dog bed awake for some two hours now, staring outside.

‘Hungry?’ Peter asks with a smile when he hears Neal´s stomach growl.

Neal nods.

‘OK, let’s call it a night.’

Peter gets up and Neal quickly follows him, before he has to make the heel gesture again.

Once again, Peter pulls out Neal´s chair and unfastens the gag. Neal works his jaw to get the kinks out. He is just about to say something when Diana walks in.

‘Just in time, Diana, why don´t you join us for dinner?’

‘Sorry, I have an appointment. Maybe tomorrow?’

Peter agrees.

‘I put the items you requested for, in the white room as you asked.’

‘Thank you Diana.’

‘Good night.’

Diana leaves and two servants bring in their dinners. Again, the food is exquisite and Neal enjoys it, in the rate they are going, he will need to exercise. When dinner is over, Peter tells his butler, that he will take his coffee in the TV room. Before he lets Neal out of his chair, he puts the promised ring gag in his mouth. Neal feels something stir in his stomach but he is also curious what the TV room is. It turns out to be a large cozy room with large comfortable couches. There are plush cushions and blankets. The room oozes relaxation. So this is the real Peter.

Peter turns on the TV and sits down, petting the space next to him. Neal doesn´t react at first.

‘Neal!’

The threat in Peter´s voice is clear and Neal quickly walks over and sits down next to Peter.

‘Rest you head in my lap.’

Neal reluctantly does as he is told and is surprised to feel that Peter is not aroused. It settles his nerves a bit. Peter strokes Neal´s head while he watches the news. Neal is not much of a television watcher but it is better than being bored, so he settles.

The butler enters with coffee and Neal is disappointed to only see one cup. He makes an interrogative noise but Peter shushes him.

Peter clearly enjoys his coffee and the small chocolates. He puts one in Neal´s mouth and since he can´t close his mouth, he can only let it meld in his mouth but it is high end chocolate and Neal seems really to enjoy the treat. Peter files the information away, Neal likes sweets and coffee.

Peter is tired and tells Neal to go into the bathroom and wait there. Neal reluctantly does as he is told. When Peter enters he hands Neal a fresh toothbrush and toothpaste and unfastens the gag.

‘Towels and everything you need you will find in the closet, so take what you need. Is your CD clean?

‘CD?’

Peter snaps his fingers.

‘What did I tell you about the talking?’

Neal stares at Peter, who holds his gaze, eventually Neal looks down.

‘Your chastity device, is it clean? I don´t want you to develop an infection.’

Neal gives a thumbs up, he doesn´t want Peter touching him. Peter seemed to be OK with that and continues his own grooming. When Neal is done, he stays where he is. He doesn´t know where Peter wants him and to be honest, he doesn´t want to find out. Peter puts in a soft rubber gag, that won´t obstruct his breathing or hurt his jaw. He can close his mouth, it is more a reminder for Neal.

‘You sleep in the dog bed at the end of the bed. You will have to earn your place in my bed.’

Neal had suspected something like this to happen, so he walks to check out the dog bed, but it is plush and thick and it looks real comfortable, there is a pillow and soft blanket, so Neal doesn´t complain, it is probably better than being raped by Peter in his bed.

He lays down and Peter walks up to him with a leash. Neal pulls back which earns him a swat on his ass.

‘I want you restrained for the night, so I will tie a leash on your collar. Problem?’

Neal shakes his head and closes his eyes. When Peter is done, he strokes Neal´s hair.

‘Good night, good boy.’

Neal lays awake for the better part of the night. He is not sure if he has made the right choice. So far Peter hasn´t hurt him, but it is unnerving not to know what he wants or what he is planning. Although Neal is not completely sure what Peter wants. Eventually, Neal falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

‘What makes a guy like you pull a boneheaded stunt like robbing me and thinking you could get away with it?’

‘Guess you figured it out.’

‘Your girlfriend says adios to you and what?’

‘I wanted to impress her. But it turned out she wasn´t.’

‘Still, it only took you a month and a half to get inside my company and rob me. Damn impressive.’

Neal shrugs his shoulders.

He is not sure if he must be happy that Peter allowed him to talk during their meal. Neal doesn´t fuse over the gags and Peter, as a reward, allowed him to engage in conversation during meal times. He always has been a talker, but that was when he needed to get something from his mark. He doesn´t need anything right now. Like Peter promised, he provides for Neal, as long as he is Peter´s obedient pet. So talking isn´t essential anymore. Everything he needs, which turns out isn´t much, is provided for by Peter, his food, his grooming.

But for some strange reason, he can´t explain why he doesn´t fight Peter harder, why he doesn´t run. Maybe this is Stockholm syndrome, but he doubts it develops so soon.

The more he thinks about it, the more it becomes clear to Neal. And he has a lot of time to think when he is in his dog bed next to Peter´s desk.

He knows why he likes being Peter´s pet. Peter is able to silence his mind. Because of Peter, he is able to let go of the world and just be. For some strange reason, Peter gives Neal peace of mind. Ever since he ran away from home, he has been on the run, moving from one job to another. When he was working a mark, he always needed to concentrate, be on guard. Here, he can let go, the fact that Peter doesn´t let him talk freely, gives even more peace.

Like every night after dinner, Neal curls up next to Peter while he watches the news. He gets a treat while Peter takes some calls from business partners abroad. Neal zones him out and is dozing when Peter finishes his calls.

‘I want to try something tonight.’

Neal directs his attention back to Peter and looks up.

‘I want to test your gag reflex. So why don´t you get the spider gag?’

Neal gets up to fetch it, thinking how fucked up this situation is. How did this become his reality?

Peter buckles the spider gag around his head. It is tight and he can´t maneuver it around.

‘Kneel.’

Neal does as he is told, and swallows thickly around the gag.

‘Put your hands behind your back. If you need my attention, squeeze my leg.’

Neal claps his hands together behind his back. His stomach flips just by the thought of having to give Peter a blow job. It has nothing to do with Peter, it is about losing control. Peter is going to use his mouth. Is he ready for this? He…

‘Neal, listen to me. Your body is my playground. Stop thinking. I won´t hurt you. And for god sake, breathe.’

Neal swallows again. Peter doesn´t make any indication of unzipping his pants. But that doesn´t take away his anxiety. Peter takes a small dildo, even to Neal´s standards it is small and slowly he enters it in Neal´s mouth. This isn´t too bad, he can take this. Peter pumps it in his mouth, a bit further each time, slightly gagging him. His stomach make an unhappy roll and he tries to swallow around the dildo. Peter has retracted it a bit, but keeps it in his mouth.

‘Relax, you are doing great.’

Slowly the dildo is pushed deeper until he gags again.

‘Interesting, we will have to train your reflexes. But you did great for a first time. Before we go to bed, we will do some more training and from now on you will wear the penis gag.

Neal has a good feeling that peter complimented him, even though he is aware Peter is training him as his personal cock slut.

‘When we are done training, I would love to use you as my cock warmer while I am working.’

Neal can feel his cheeks flush. Who would have thought Peter Burke had such a dirty mouth?

Peter changes the sider gag for a penis gag and pats the couch next to him so Neal can take his space. Peter puts on Netflix and zaps through the programs before settling on some detective series. Neal just closes his eyes and drifts, unconsciously sucking on the gag in his mouth. He must have dozed off, because Peter shakes him awake and he follows Peter into the bathroom. After he finishes brushing his teeth, Peter fastens a ring gag and tells him to kneel next to the bed.

Peter sits down in front of him and lifts his chin with his left hand. In his right, he is holding the dildo again.

‘Now relax. You are tensing up. Relax your throat and your mouth.’

Peter puts the dildo in Neal´s mouth and slowly moves further until Neal gags.

‘Breathe Neal, breathe through your nose. Resist the urge to upchuck. Relax. You are doing very well.’

Peter pushes a bit further and Neal gags again. This time Peter holds it where it is and Neal does his best to relax his throat around the intrusion. When Peter is satisfied, Neal is relaxed, he takes it out and changes the gag one again with the one he always sleeps in.

‘Tomorrow morning we will try again. You will see that your gag reflex becomes less sensitive the more we work it.’

‘Yes master.’

Peter guides him back to his dog bed and ties him down.

‘I ran into you, studied you and am in the process of making you my most valued property. Don’t forget this, sweet pet.’

 

* *  *

 

Neal wakes but can´t see a thing. He realizes he is blindfolded and the gag is removed. He knows better than to talk or ask questions. But what is more disturbing is that he is restrained. He is laying spread-eagled on a bed.

‘I see you are awake.’

Peter´s hands roam over his body.

‘You are such a needy slut, aren´t you? I want to mark that pretty body of you.’

Peter´s hands wrap around his cock.

‘Have you ever had your cock stuffed, pet? I bet you haven´t.’

Neal can hear something being pulled closer. Suddenly the blindfold is removed and Neal blinks against the light.

‘I want you to see this, Neal.’

Neal´s eyes widen when he sees the collection of metal tools on the table next to the bed. Peter takes a metal rod, not a big one, but also not the smallest. He takes Neal´s limp cock in his left hand and puts the sound in position, in a sort of measuring gesture. Neal can only stare at the what is about to happen, the violation of his cock.

Peter laughs and puts the sound down and Neal releases a breath he didn´t realize he was holding. To his horror, Peter picks up a syringe. Neal audible gulps even though there is no needle attached on the syringe.

‘Relax Neal, it is lube. There will be pain involved, but only if you ask nicely.’ Peter chuckles.

Peter empties the syringe in his urethra. Next he teases the sound in. It burns and Neal lets out a moan. It feels a bit like someone pushing their tongue in his slit only more intense. The sound is pushed another inch in and Neal whimpers. He has never felt so violated and owned at the same time. His cock hardens which seems to please Peter, who pulls the sound out and fastens a cock ring around Neal´s erection and before Neal can say anything, the sound is back in. Neal can feel his cheeks burn with humiliation and still he is so aroused. Peter slides the sound even deeper and Neal loses himself in the overwhelming sensation. He is going to come if Peter keeps this up.

‘How does it feel? You can use words.’

‘Hurts.’ Neal croaks.

‘Really. Shall I take it out then?’

‘No, Please, I.;.’

‘What is it? Does it hurt or doesn´t it?’

It burns and makes him feel like he needs to pee, but it is also an incredible feeling, his dick has never been so helplessly owned and yet it is so sensitive.

Peter smiles, ‘you are such a slut, so eager to please me.’

Peter pulls the steel halfway out and Neal nearly loses himself in the overwhelming sensation.

‘You are not allowed to come Neal. I´m not ready with you.’

Peter torturously slow pulls out the sound.

‘I didn´t know you were such a pain slut, Neal, you impress me. Let´s try two sizes bigger, shall we?

 

Neal wakes with a gasp.

‘What´s wrong, pet?’ Words.’

Neal blinks his eyes open and Peter is kneeling next to him. He unfastens the leash.

‘I´m fine, It was just a dream.’

‘I know you are fine, pet, but I want you to feel safe. Come.’

Peter guides Neal into his bed. Neal is laying stiffly but Peter arranges him on his side and he spoons him from behind.

‘Relax Neal, go to sleep.’

Neal settles in Peter´s arms. That was one intense dream and still he had liked it. His dick is squeezed uncomfortable in the cock cage and he does his best to will it down.

‘Go back to sleep.’ Peter says with a sleepy voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Neal is laying in his dog bed in the library. Once Peter gave Neal permission to read, he also placed the dog bed from the bedroom in here since Neal now sleeps in Peter’s bed. He told Neal he is allowed to read, but not to sit on the furniture while he is not present. Neal knows better than to test Peter. His security is top so he probably has the house under CCTV and his personnel is loyal.

When Peter announced he had a meeting outside, Neal had looked up in question, so Peter had told him that if he was good, he would get a surprise tonight. Neal was weary, because a surprise could go either way, but he had thought about it and realized that he accepted all of this of his free will. He could leave whenever he wanted. Peter wasn´t forcing him to do anything, he wasn´t hurting him, yes he had been restrained, but not in a manner that he couldn´t get away.

So when Peter had left the house, Neal had strolled into the library and picked a book. He made himself comfortable in his dog bed and started reading.

When he started to get hungry, he made his way into the kitchen and begged cook with his eyes for a snack. Cook wasn´t fooled so easily, so he called Diana and asked if Neal was allowed a snack.

Neal was delighted when cook put the phone down and unfastened his gag, handing him a bowl with a fresh fruit salad. Neal happily snacked on the fruit, listening to the kitchen crew talk. When he was done, he let himself be gagged again and walked back to the library. He napped in the late afternoon sun and when he woke, read some more.

 

Peter comes home late and Neal is glad he had a snack earlier.

‘Neal, your master is coming up.’ The guard announces.

Neal walks to the door. The last time he didn´t, Peter had been so disappointed, he made Neal feel like a bad person. Peter hadn´t said anything, but the disappointment was more than clear. And it is a small thing to wait for Peter when he comes home.

While he waits for his master, Neal realizes it isn´t a small thing. He is being brainwashed by Peter to think this is a small thing. The sneaky bastard. In his former life he would never had waited for someone. Maybe he should walk away again, show Peter that he is not some lap dog to toy with. He is… He is what exactly? He has been here for a couple of weeks now. Peter hasn´t allowed himself out of the house. He is being groomed to be some sort of cock slut, so he can better serve him. Is this what he wants?

Neal is being pulled from his thoughts when the elevator doors open. Peter had been looking at the newspaper in his hand, but he looks up and looks straight in Neal´s eyes, a smile appearing on his face, it even lights up his eyes.

‘Hey gorgeous.’

Neal smiles back. He will think about this messed up situation another time. Peter is back home.

‘Peter puts his hand in the small of his back and guides him to the dining room. Peter pulls Neal’s chair out and unfastens his gag.

Neal smiles wider.

‘I heard from Diana that you enjoyed yourself in the library?’

Neal nods in agreement.

‘Well, I promised you a surprise if you were good, so I guess you deserve it..’

Neal looks up from his food. Peter is smiling.

‘When we are done eating, I will show you.’

Neal can see Peter is genuinely happy to give him a present, so he guesses it is not something sexual or bad. Maybe Peter will take him outside?

‘Stop thinking Neal. Eat your food or do you want to be fed by me?’

Neal can see it arouses Peter mentioning the feeding. And he has to admit, it sounds intriguing. Maybe something they should explore.

When they finish their meal, they normally retreat to the TV room, but this time Peter doesn´t fasten the gag and he guides Neal to one of the spare bedrooms. Neal guesses they are guest bedrooms. Peter opens one and guides Neal in. Neal steps into the room and stops in awe.

The room is filled with art supplies, paints, canvases, an easel. Neal steps closer and lets his hand touch the brushes, which are of high quality. It is obvious that this set Peter back a bit. Neal turns around towards Peter.

Peter is just looking at him, a big goofy grin on his face.

‘Do you like it?’

‘Do I like it?’ Neal croaks with a disused voice, ‘Is this for me?’

‘Yeah, I know you are a very talented artist and Diana told me that you are quiet bored when I am not around, so maybe this way you can entertain yourself, take you mind of things.’

Peter is now standing next to Neal.

‘You think too much Neal, sometimes your brain needs a bit of rest. I know I can give you that, but if I am not around, I want to you to be able to achieve that state as well.’

Again Neal is surprised how well Peter knows him. It is sort of eerie. He wants to start now, create, but he knows Peter wants to watch the news.

‘Can I take a sketchbook into the TV room, please?’

‘Of course precious. I won´t gag you, I think you can be good for me anyway, can´t you?’

‘Neal nods and follows Peter into the TV room. Peter sits down and his coffee in put in front of him by the butler. Neal puts his head in his lap like it is expected from him, but he really want to sketch.

‘Neal, you can sketch if you want, so I can finish my coffee.’

Neal is off the couch in a second, taking the sketchbook and the pencils. He positions himself so he is sitting with his back against Peter’s legs. Peter drinks his coffee and finished his cross word puzzle, carting his fingers through Neal’s hair when he puts his coffee cup back. Neal leaning into the touch.

Peter doesn´t ask to see what he is drawing, he just switches off the TV, indicating it is time to go to bed. Neal looks up and only now realizes how late it is. Closing the book, Neal follows Peter into the bedroom.

After their evening grooming and training, Peter takes Neal into his bed and they both fall asleep almost immediately.

 

 

* *  *

 

The next morning, Neal wakes up to an empty spot in the bed. He takes a quick shower and walks towards the dining room for breakfast. Jones is waiting for him, reading the newspaper.

‘Peter already left, he left you a gag and free access to the house.’

Neal nods and eats his breakfast as fast as he can. When he is done, Jones fastens the gag and dismisses him, so Neal immediately goes to his studio.

He knows what he wants to paint. He first studies the supplies to make sure he has everything he needs, but Peter has been thorough and he can start. He starts with preparing several canvasses. While they are drying, he prepares his paints and brushes and he is so engrossed in his work, that Jones comes in to tell him that Peter has ordered him to eat. He is carrying a plate with sandwiches and a smoothie. He unfastens the gag and Neal stuffs the sandwiches in his mouth, rinsing them away with the smoothie. He is ready to start painting. Jones smiles and reattaches the gag before leaving Neal to it again.

Once again, Neal lets himself absorb in the art, creating. He is so engrossed that he misses his cue that Peter is coming home.

The clearing of Peter´s throat next to him startles him. He can hear Peter chuckle when he looks at Peter wide eyed.

‘I see you had a very productive day.’

Neal nods and can feel his cheeks flush.

Peter studies the canvas. It is view, probably a rooftop somewhere, a view of the Chrysler building. It is stunning, Peter likes the color use.

‘Can you clean up and join me for dinner, it is already eight o´clock. Neal looks surprised.

‘Jones and cook tell me you didn´t ask for a snack and that they needed to remind you to eat. It gives me pleasure that you like what you are doing, but you must take care of yourself, OK? Promise?’

Neal nods.

‘OK, let’s go. Cook made lasagna.’

Neal realizes his stomach growls and cook makes great lasagna and his salad is also fantastic. When they enter the dining room, Neal can already smell homemade garlic bread. He waits patiently for Peter to unfasten his gag and they engages in small talk over dinner.

But after dinner Peter doesn´t go to the TV room, he tells Neal to go wait for him in the bathroom, so Neal does as he is told. When Peter enters the bathroom, he is also naked and Neal´s heart sinks. He should have known the present would come with a condition. Peter will want to fuck him or get a blowjob.

‘Neal, look at me please, stop thinking! God how can you get so worked up. It is just a shower, you are covered in paint and I want to wash it of before we go into the sauna.’

Neal does his best to relax and lets himself be washed by Peter. When he is clean, Peter shows him where the sauna is. Peter lies down somewhere on the top benches, Neal prefers to keep it bearable, so he takes one of the lower benches to lay down on. He has been so concentrated all day that he dozes off. His body now being used to getting a nap in the afternoon.

Peter shakes him awake.

‘Wake up, sleepy head, we’re going for a swim.’

Neal looks in surprise, he didn´t see a pool in the house, but it turns out to be on the roof, and it is quite large.

‘Do you like to swim?’

‘Neal nods.’

‘Well, you have permission to use it. Now let´s go.’

Peter dives in and Neal follows immediately. They swim a couple of lapses next to each other, before they retreat back indoors.

It is already late and Peter has Neal brush his teeth and they crawl in bed.

‘I hope you enjoyed your day, Neal, because tomorrow I want to try something new.’

Neal swallows and turns back to Peter who is looking with glee in his eyes.

‘I didn´t train tonight.’

‘You are absolutely right. I will make it up tomorrow.’ Peter says with a bit of a sinister tone in his voice, making wonder what Peter has in store for him.

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

‘I told you yesterday I want to try something new.’

Neal is laying with his head in his lap, but still he can imagine rolling his eyes. He smiles, his pet is so obvious.

Neal lifts his head and looks up. His gaze shows he wants to know what Peter wants him to try.

‘There will be pain involved, but only if you ask nicely.’

Neal pales a bit, and he swallows. Peter notices so he asks what is wrong. Neal just shakes his head, making his face blank, but peter isn´t fooled. Peter unfastens the gag.

‘Words Neal.’

‘It´s nothing, you just startled me.’

Peter studies Neal, but Neal keeps his gaze. There was something about the sentence, maybe a mark had said something in the same line, or a former lover.

‘Are you going to asks nicely?’

He knows this is cruel, asking Neal to agree to something he doesn´t know yet. But that is part of being submissive. Neal needs to accept whatever Peter gives him, without question.

Neal looks down.

‘Well, Are you going to asks?’

‘Please master.’

‘Please what pet?’

Neal hesitates. He swallows and looks down.’

‘I won´t do anything you can´t handle, I promise. So what will it be?’

‘Please use my body, master.’

Peter smiles inwardly, he knows this was a big thing, he doesn´t want to push it. Without another word, Peter fastens the penis gag once again. He wants Neal gagged for the next part of his plan.

‘Go to the bedroom and wait for me on the bed.’

While Neal does as he is told, Peter gets the supplies he prepared earlier. When he enters the bedroom, Neal is laying the bed.

‘For tonight’s training, I want you restrained and blindfolded.’

Peter can see Neal swallow thickly around the gag. He is always so beautiful when he is nervous. It wakes the predator in Peter. He has been restraining himself for so long now, he can´t wait to play with Neal for real.

Before Neal can move, Peter ties his limbs to the bedposts and adds a blindfold. Neal doesn´t struggle but Peter can see he is breathing a bit quicker, trying to figure out what is about to happening.

‘So good for me. If it gets too much for you, flick your fingers. I will stop. Do you understand?’

Neal nods and Peter can see that he does his best to relax. He lets his hands roam over Neal´s body. He gives a little flick with his fingers on Neal´s nipples and Neal breath hitches a moment. Peter gets up off the bed and gets the candles he prepared earlier. He sits down again and he can see Neal tense up again.

‘Relax pet, you are so beautiful , all spread out for me to play with.’

Without warning, Peter drips some wax on Neal´s nipples and he moans around the gag. Peter can see Neal´s cock straining in its cage. He makes a trail of little red droplets all over Neal´s body, careful to avoid Neal´s cock cage. Next he holds an ice cube close to the flame and droplets cold water and hot wax mix on Neal´s abs.

Neal trembles. It is clear he is nervous, not knowing whether to expect pain or not.

Peter puts the candle away and takes a knife out of the bag he brought. It is dull, but Neal doesn´t know that. The moment Neal feels the cold steel against his flesh, his breath hitches again. Peter can see Neal´s hand move, but he doesn´t flicks his fingers so Peter continues.

‘I have said it before, your body is my playground, pet. Breathe.’

Peter scrapes all the wax of Neal with some delicate flicks of the knife. Peter can see that the anticipation of danger affects Neal, and not in a negative way. He can see Neal´s cock dribbling pre-come. His own cock stirs at the thought of making Neal come untouched. He can’t help that his own breathing is as ragged as Neal´s.

Once all the wax is gone, Neal slowly lets his hand go over Neal´s skin, some parts are flushed. He takes an ice cube and slowly pushes it in Neal´s hole. Neal gasps in shock, and moans in pleasure at the same time. His cock is now oozing pre-come. It must be very uncomfortable not being able to get hard.

He takes another cube and trails it all over Neal´s body followed by the hot wax and Neal wriggles in his bonds. By now the ice cube in his ass must have melt, so Peter pushes in another one. How he would love to fuck Neal, his hole all cold and tight. Peter groans. He needs to keep his control. It will happen, but only if Neal begs him for it.

Peter saved the best for last.

‘Beg me for it Neal. Beg like a good little slut.’

Neal´s begging isn´t understandable around the gag, but it sound like begging so Peter indulges him. He drips hot wax over Neal´s cock cage. Neal screams in shock not expecting an assault on his cock. Peter checks his hands, but there is not flick, so Peter continues coating his whole cock with red wax. Neal starts to sob and Peter tells him what a good boy he is.

‘Do you want me to stop? Flick your fingers.’

Neal shakes his head.

‘So good for me. You are so beautiful.’

Peter picks up the knife and starts once again the process of scraping the wax of Neal´s body, revealing sensitive skin. Like before, Neal holds his breath while the knife grazes his skin of his balls. When Peter is done, he unties Neal and takes off the blindfold and gag. He has a warm wash cloth and cleans Neal´s face. Peter studies Neal and can see that he can take some more.

‘Kneel between my legs.’

Neal quickly takes his position and looks up at Peter.

‘Relax your throat.’

Peter takes a dildo that is a size bigger than they used until now and pushes it into Neal´s waiting mouth. Peter can see Neal does his best not to gag, so he pushes a bit deeper. Neal gags and Peter holds still until Neal gets his stomach under control. Neal pulls in air through his nose and Peter very slowly pulls a bit deeper. Now Neal can´t breathe anymore and Peter can see a bit of panic in Neal’s eyes, but he doesn´t pull back. Peter files the information away. Peter takes the dildo out a bit and Neal gulps in air, before Peter pushes it in again. Peter keeps the training up much longer than normal, but Neal obediently keeps his position.

‘You are a gorgeous little cock slut, so tomorrow I will have something new.

 

                                                                        *  *  *      

 

The next morning after breakfast, Peter works from his home office. Neal is surprised to see a dildo attached to Peter´s desk. In front of it is a soft pillow.

‘I want to see you nose against the desk before I let you stop.’

Neal kneels in front of the dildo and is impressed, it is bigger than is own dick. He moves his head forward and takes the dildo in his mouth, slowly inching it deeper in his mouth. He is already gagging and he is nowhere near the desk.

‘Look at me Neal.’

Neal opens his eyes and can see Peter watching him. He swallows and relaxes his throat in an attempt to inch the dildo deeper. But this gag reflex kicks in, although Peter has trained him rigorously. Tears start welling in his eyes, but he keeps them open. The tears keep coming as he tries to suppress his gag reflex and push deeper.

‘You are doing very good Neal, but I want your nose against the desk before you can go.’

Peter can see that Neal starts to drift a bit, trying to detach from what is happening. Holding his breath when he pushes deeper is probably making him lightheaded. Peter can see Neal’s throat expand and he is intrigued.

Peter needs to put his hand on that exposed throat.

‘I can feel it Neal, you are doing so good for me.’

Neal pulls his head back and takes a shuddering breath.

‘You are such a natural in this. I wonder if you knew, Because I could see it when I first saw you. Now nose against the desk.’

Neal does as he is told.

‘Do you imagine it is my cock you are swallowing down?’

Tears keep rolling over his cheeks, but Neal keeps looking at Peter.

‘Take a breath.’

Peter rubs the tears away with his thumbs.

‘Such a cock-whore. I can see you swallowing down my cock someday, but you will have to beg me for it. Desk.’

Neal impales himself on the dildo once again. Peter can see his cock straining in the cage.

‘I think you secretly enjoy fucking your face for me.’

Peter puts his hand on the back of Neal’s head.

‘Relax. Five… Four… Three… Two… One.’

When he lets go, Neal takes a deep breath.

‘Let´s do this again. Desk.’

‘Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… Three… Two… One.’

‘Good boy. Desk.’

‘Fifteen… fourteen… thirteen… twelve… eleven… ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… Three… Two… One.’

‘Remember, you are not to come, little slut. One last time.’

‘Twenty… nineteen…eighteen… seventeen… sixteen… fifteen… fourteen… thirteen… twelve… eleven… ten… nine… eight… seven…’

Peter can see that Neal is struggling, but he does so good. Tears are running freely now.

‘Six… five… four… Three… Two… One.’

Peter lets go and Neal falls back but Peter catches him.

‘I like seeing you like this, you make me so proud.’ Peter coos.

Peter attaches the penis gag and helps Neal to his dog bed. Neal has his eyes close almost immediately. Peter puts a soft blanket over him. Neal has earned it. The training is giving good results. He really can´t wait to use Neal for real. God, he is hard. Peter leaves his desk and jerks off in the bathroom, thinking how that mouth will feel on his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tammannaroy asked for some ice and wax, so hopefully this chapter fulfilled that prompt.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Neal, I know I promised you a surprise today, as it is Friday, but I need to take care of some business so I will be on a business trip for a couple of days. Jones is coming with me, but I asked Diana to stay with you. I will make this up to you.’

Neal nods. It will be the first time Peter leaves him alone over a longer period of time. He is disappointed that he isn´t going to see what the surprise is, but he also realizes that Peter has a business to run. He also knows that Peter is a man of his word. And to be honest, he feels like crap, he is coming down with something, so he is glad for the days of reprieve.

‘You know you can use the house. If there is anything, get Diana´s attention and she will take care of it.’

Neal nods and starts coughing.

‘Are you getting sick?’

Neal shakes his head.

Diana, who is sitting at the table having breakfast with them, looks up.

‘You sound like you are getting sick. Don’t worry, Peter. I will take care of him. The deal with McAllistair is important. Do you have the documents I put on your desk? And mention the takeover of Mometaso, he will be more than helpful. We will be alright, won’t we, Neal?’

Neal smiles at her and nods. It is not like he has a choice in the matter. But Diana is OK, she appears to be hard and businesslike, but she is intelligent and has a soft spot for Neal. And she handles him with respect and professionalism, he knows she will keep him safe. She is sort of a badass. He has seen her train in the gym and knows now not to underestimate her. He thought she was a personal assistant to Peter, but it turns out she is also his bodyguard, just like Jones. Peter seemed to have contracted people that are both street smart as well as intelligent. Shit, that also applies to him. That is why Peter likes him so much, he is his type.

 

* *  *

 

Peter is two days into his business trip when Neal’s cold progresses into something uglier. It is the season and some of the staff has been sick. Neal has been in bed all day and Diana checks up on him several times during the day and reports to Peter. She even gave him pajama’s the moment Peter had left the house, telling Neal that the naked rule only applied when Peter was home.

During the night Neal starts to develop a fever. When she comes in, Neal is coughing curled up under the covers. She pulls them back and can see Neal shivering, he has red cones on his cheeks in his otherwise pale face. She gives him some liquid Tylenol and feeds him some water before he drops off in a fitful sleep.

The next morning when Diana checks up on him, the fever is still raging through Neal, it hasn´t decreased like she had hoped. This high a fever in the morning couldn´t be good. So she decides to call Peter again.

‘ _What is wrong Diana?_ ’

Peter sounds worried.

‘Neal is sick and I am worried. His fever isn´t going down. I gave him some Tylenol, but still.’

 _‘I will call doctor Anthonis, he will take care of Neal. I will catch the next flight out Tell Neal I am on my way._ ’

Diana disconnects the call and calls to bring in some wet cloths.

‘Neal? Can you open your eyes for me?’

Neal slowly blinks against the light and Diana dimes the light. He looks even worse, there are dark circles beneath his unfocused eyes.

‘You hungry? I asked cook to make some chicken soup.’

Neal just stares at her with blank eyes.

‘Neal, you are worrying me. Come on, snap out of it. Peter is coming home.’

Diana takes a spoon and adds some of the liquid Tylenol, before spooning it into Neal´s mouth. He thickly swallows and there is a moment where she fears he will throw up, but then his eyes sort of glaze over and they slowly close.

She makes sure his breathing is fine and sits next to him, working on some files Peter needs.

 

* *  *

 

At five o´clock, Peter steps through the front door.

‘How is he?’

Peter hands her his coat and briefcase while walking towards the bedroom. When Peter sees Neal, sick in the bed, he quickly walks over and sits on the bed next to him. Neal´s hair is plastered to his face. He is sleeping restlessly.

‘Neal?’

Neal keeps tossing and turning and doesn´t seem to notice Peter.

‘Boss, you need to take the gag off, before the doctor arrives.’

‘Yeah, of course. He is burning up, you weren’t exaggerating.’

Peter puts his hands around Neal´s head to unfasten the gag, when Neal´s eyes fly open. Neal grabs Peter´s arms and tries to fight him.

‘It´s OK Neal, we are taking the gag off.’

Peter unfastens it.

‘No please. I need it, Peter is my master, please.’ Neal croaks with a hoarse voice.

‘Shh, pet, your master wants the gag off. Can you open your eyes for me?’

Peter puts his hand on top of Neal´s head and start combing through the long strands of hair and Neal seems to calm down. Diana hands him a wet washcloth and Peter carefully wipes over Neal’s face.

‘Master?’

‘Yes Neal, you are sick, let me take care of you.’

The doorbell rings and the butler opens the door.

‘Doctor Anthonis, sir.’

‘Yes, let him in.’

‘Hi Peter, what do we have here?’

‘Neal has a cold, but his fever is bad and I just want to make sure he is OK.’

‘Let me see.’

The doctor takes out his stethoscope and starts examining Neal. It is soon clear Neal has strep and the doctor subscribes lots of fluids, antibiotics and paracetamol and ibuprofen. Nothing that won´t cure with enough rest.

Peter thanks the doctor for coming and asks Diana to make a run to the pharmacy.

Neal is still restless and Peter thinks about a way to take care of that. He has a soft rope gag that won´t make Neal´s jaw ache or put strain on his mouth or face. He ties it in Neal´s mouth and almost immediately Neal settles. Peter crawls in the bed and pulls Neal closer. Neal seeking the warmth, snuggles against Peter.

When Diana comes in, she carries a plastic bag with the medication, handing it to Peter and explaining the instructions. Peter´s butler places a tray on the nightstand with hot tea, crackers and a pitcher of water. Peter gently shakes Neal awake. His eyes are watery and he seems disoriented.

‘Hi sweetheart, you are sick, but I want you to drink something. Are you awake?’

Neal nods.

‘I´m taking off your gag, OK?’

Peter pulls the rope loose and holds a glass of water in front of Neal.

‘Small sips, come on.’

Neal drinks and Peter gives him more medicine. Neal swallows everything without question. He then slumps against Peter.

‘Come, you need to eat something.’

‘I´m not hungry.’

Neal whispers.

‘You need to eat something otherwise you will get a stomach ache.’

‘No, please.’

‘Neal! A couple of spoons of soup, come on.’

Neal opens his mouth and swallows the soup.

‘Good boy. Two more and some tea, and then you can go back to sleep.’

Neal does as he is told and soon after is fast asleep again.

Peter doesn´t leave his side. He has Diana bring in his laptop and cell phone and he works sitting in the bed, next to Neal, who is curled up against him. Whenever he stirs, Peter strokes him and talks to him, reassuring him.

 

* *  *

 

The next morning Neal´s fever is down. He is weak and sweaty and Peter prepares a bath for him. He then guides Neal into it and baths Neal carefully. He takes off the chastity device and Neal moans when Peter takes his penis in his hand and slowly washes it. It grows under the attentions and Peter smiles when Neal keeps his eyes downcast.

‘You are a good pet Neal, you didn´t want the gag to be removed. I am proud. You deserve a reward.’

Neal is still too out of it to fully understands Peter´s words and the reward is not what he expected. When Peter dries him off and put him back in the freshly changed bed, Peter puts on medical gloves. He lubes up a different chastity device with a sound and he takes Neal´s penis in one hand and guides in a syringe with lube. He carefully injects lube up Neal´s urethra. He then takes the sound and slowly pushes it in. It burns and is uncomfortable, but it doesn´t hurt.

While Peter locks the device in place, Neal looks up at Peter.

‘I used a Prince Albert wand, it is hollow, so you will still be able to pee. I don´t want you getting an infection. Now rest. I want you to get better soon. And to put you at ease, this is not your reward. That is a surprise for when you are feeling better.’


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since Neal was sick, he realizes that Peter really cares about him. The man broke off his business trip for Neal. He could have Diana and a doctor take care of him, but instead he came back in person. Peter nursed him back to health and stayed with him until he was fully recuperated. In some bizarre way, Peter cares for Neal, Neal can feel it.

Once Neal is better, they establish a routine. Neal sleeps in Peter´s bed so Peter can play with Neal when he wakes. And Peter doesn´t need lots of sleep. He is used to getting up early and working late since he runs an international company and there is always a confcall somewhere around the globe. There is nothing more Peter loves then tormenting Neal, arousing him without relief. And it took Neal some time to realize that teasing and tormenting Neal, reliefs Peter from his stress. And Neal makes good for the lost sleep during the day with a nap here and there.

In the morning, they have breakfast and Peter goes to work, leaving Neal at home to paint, use the gym or swimming pool, watch television. Peter could tell Neal was getting bored and after a while he started bringing home work from the office for Neal. And Neal welcomed the challenge. To Peter´s surprise he has a knack for numbers.

Neal seems to have settled into his new life and Peter is pleased. So pleased, he has decided to reward Neal, positive reinforcement and all.

On the drive back from the office that day, Peter makes a couple of calls. By the time he arrives home, it is late. He opens the door and Neal walks up to him. He is gloriously naked except for the accessories Peter has decorated him with, like a new collar and matching manacles. Neal walks up to him so Peter can cuddle him.

‘I have a surprise for you.’

Neal´s eyes widen in delight.

‘You have been so good, you have earned a reward.’

Peter hands him a box and Neal peeks inside. He opens the box and inside there are black form fitting silk boxers. They feel fantastic.

Neal looks up questionably.

‘This is not your present, but I would like you to put them on.’

Neal seems a bit unsure but does as he is told. Peter has to admit the undergarments make Neal even more sexy.

‘Let´s eat.’

Both men sit down and eat, when the butler announces a visitor.

‘Excellent.’ Peter wipes his mouth and gets up. Neal automatically follows, but he takes a hold of Peter´s arm and Peter turns.

‘Yes Neal?’

Neal gestures to his mouth.

‘I don´t want you gagged. You are allowed to answer the questions you are asked.’

Neal nods.

Peter seems to know the man that enters, because the greet each other amicably.

‘Good evening Carlton, thank you for coming in on this short notice.’

‘You are welcome mister Burke, how can I help you?’

‘I would like you to make Neal a wardrobe to compliment mine.’

Neal looks up in surprise.

‘Very well. Neal, will you please stand here, so I can take measurements?’

Neal does as he is told and Carlton starts taking the measurements he needs.

‘Is there a style you prefer, Neal?’

‘I like the style Devore used.’

‘Excellent choice. When do you need the suits?’

‘I would like one delivered on Friday, the others can be made later.’

‘Of course, I will be back tomorrow for a fitting.’

‘Perfect.’

‘Good evening gentlemen.’

‘Franklin will see you out. Thank you Carlton.’

The moment Carlton leaves, Peter takes a penis gag out and Neal opens his mouth obediently. He hates this gag, but he is also aware why Peter uses it on him. And he has to admit to himself that he wonders how Peter´s cock would feel like when he cock warms it.

‘I´m proud Neal. Let´s watch some television before turning in, it is already late.’

 

*** *  ***

The next day, Carlton returns with the rough outline of a suit. He makes adjustments until he is perfectly happy. Peter has left early for the office and Diana joined him. Clinton stayed home to take care of the household, meaning Neal.

Neal is pleased with the suit, although he is unsure what Peter is up to, but until now Peter has treated him good. Peter has refrained from putting the gag back in after breakfast. So Neal enjoys this relative freedom. Peter told him he could read and has free reign of the house.

Carlton promised to bring over the suit on Friday. Neal is curious why Peter decided to get Neal a wardrobe. Is he planning on taking Neal outside his home? Or is he expecting house guests?

‘Neal, the boss has just arrived, he is on his way up.’

Neal quickly gets rid of his underpants, remembering Peter´s words, _When I am home, you will be naked_.

He quickly walks up to the front door. He opens the door just as Peter wants to. He seems surprised but pleased and a genuine smile reaches his eyes.

‘Hey gorgeous, how was your day?’

Neal doesn´t answer, just smiles and looks down.’

‘You are such a good pet, you may use words.’

‘Good sir, Carlton came over and the suit will be ready before Friday.’

‘Good.’

‘May I ask a question?’

‘Yes, you may.’

‘What happens on Friday?’

Peter smiles mysteriously.

‘Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Now get you dog bone gag.’

Neal walks to the bedroom and takes the requested gag out of the cupboard. Neal overthinks why he is doing this. Peter doesn´t hurt him, doesn´t threaten him, so why does he follow Peter´s orders?

He knows why, this is better than spending time in prison. But why does he want to please Peter?

Neal doesn´t want Peter waiting, so he quickly walks back and hands Peter the gag. Peter puts it in his pocket.

‘You are such a good boy.’

Peter runs his fingers through Neal´s hair. It is relaxing and he closes his eyes.

‘Are you hungry? Because I am.’

Neal looks down and Peter immediately pick up on his demeanor.

‘You already got a snack from cook??’

There is a bit of a flush creeping into Neal´s cheeks, he can feel it, but Peter just smiles.

‘That´s OK. But I am hungry, so let´s go.’

*** *  ***

 

 

Peter didn´t put the gag back in place after dinner and Neal is laying in his pot on Peter´s lap.

‘Neal…’

‘Let me guess, you want to try something new.’ Neal sighs.

Peter flicks his fingers on his ear. Neal yelps. It stings.

‘You don´t talk unless asked a direct question. I see that you are not ready yet to be free of the gag.’

Neal just looks down, he feels like a dog that has been corrected.

‘Sorry.’ He whispers.

Peter puts his arm around him and pulls him closer.

‘I know you are trying. You will get there.’

Peter takes a gag from the table next to him and fastens it. But he doesn´t ask Neal to do anything, which sort of gives Neal mixed feelings. He is glad, he possibly avoided… what exactly did he avoid? Being used? The only thing Peter hasn´t done is have actual sex with him, but all the rest… See, now he feels guilty. What is wrong with him?


	9. Chapter 9

Peter arrives home and Neal is waiting for him at the door. Gloriously naked. He should have those quick nipples pierced. Neal has been the perfect pet. They go into the dining room to get some dinner and Peter removes the gag. He can see that Neal has been painting by some spots of paint on his body, so he must have been painting naked; Peter can feel his cock stir by the mental image.

It is late so after dinner, Peter just checks up on the day’s events in the news and tells Neal to take a shower. When Neal is ready, he takes a shower himself and when he ready lies down on the large bed.

He calls Neal who seems to have left the bedroom again and Neal re-enters. Peter is laying on top of the covers and a smirk appears on the face when he sees Neal appear in the door.

‘Such a good pet, come over.’

Neal slowly walks closer and crawls into bed. It is clear what Peter wants, his dick is hard and leaking pre-come. Once Neal is close enough, Peter strokes his sides and Neal shivers.

‘Why don´t you put that mouth of yours to good use.’

Neal lets Peter´s throbbing cock slide inside his open mouth. Peter moans when Neal starts licking. There isn´t much he can do with the steel ring gag keeping his mouth open. But Neal knows Peter likes it when Neal deep throats him. He swallows around the hard cock and elicits delicious moans from his master. He knows it will get him horny. Peter pushes in and stills.  Neal also stops moving and knows better than to start struggling by now. Peter won´t hurt him but loves to choke him on his cock. In fact Peter knows this is a sure way to get Neal extremely horny. He pulls back and Neal sucks in precious air in his lungs. Peter has trained him well.

‘You are so good for me.’

Neal gets a bit closer and licks Peter´s erection, hoping Peter will fuck his face. Peter can see Neal´s erection straining in the steel sheet. Neal hasn´t been allowed to come in some time, so it must be uncomfortable and that is probably an understatement.

‘Turn around.’

Neal does as he is told. He can feel a slicked up finger probing his hole. He pushes back and receives a slap on the ass.

‘Not so greedy.’

So Neal does his best to stay still while Peter finger fucks him. He lets the sensations wash over him and he can feel himself slipping in a sort of relaxed state of mind. Peter must notice too, because he hits his sweet spot on purpose and Neal can´t withhold a moan. He can hear Peter chuckle behind him.

‘I´m so proud of you.’

Peter pulls his fingers out and Neal whimpers at the loss. When he feels something cold and unyielding against his hole, he pushes back. He loves the steel butt plugs Peter puts in him. This one has several spheres on a stem and Neal whimpers while Peter pushes the toy ever so slowly inside him, one sphere a bit lager than the last one, until it is fully seated.

Peter makes him suck his cock again while the toy is deeply buried inside Neal. When Peter feels like coming, he stops Neal and makes him turn around, so he can lay with the toy, slowly pulling it out. Watching his hole releasing each sphere or sucking it back in.

‘Beg for it.’

‘Please fuck me, master.’ Neal tries to say around the gag.

Neal presents his ass towards Peter and he starts playing with the steel toy again.

‘Not yet pet.

Neal whines.

Finally Peter seems to be in a benevolent mood, because he lines up behind Neal and pulls the toy out in one pull, tearing a shout from Neal´s throat in the process.

Peter ever so slowly pushes in. He moans as he can feel Neal stretch around his throbbing cock. The play has loosened Neal enough that Peter won´t hurt Neal, too much.

‘You are such a perfect fit, I knew you would make me a great pet.’

Drools escapes Neal´s open mouth and he yelps when Peter slams in until he bottoms out. Peter slowly fucks him in a leisurely pace and Neal whines and groans with his mouth open.

‘Do you think I can make you scream, Neal? Would you like that?’

Neal nods, not able to speak with the gag.

‘Tell me, tell me that you want me to make you scream.’

‘Plse mster, fck me, ake m scream.’ He shouts around the steel gag.

Peter smiles, Neal is such a slut, his garbled speech makes Peter´s blood throb in his cock, so he picks up in speed and rams in.

‘Take the gag off.’

Neal quickly does as he is told.

‘Head down on the bed, give me your wrists.’

Neal puts his head down on the matrass and presents his wrists behind his back. Peter holds them and starts fucking him in earnest . The new position feels even deeper and Neal screams.

‘If you want to come, I suggest you scream louder. Tell me what you want.’

‘I want to be choked and pounded into the mattress and spanked real hard and called a slut. Your slut!’

 

Peter wakes with a jolt. He is panting and Neal is staring at him. It was a dream.

Peter is still trying to catch his breath when he notices Neal is staring at his erection.

‘Do you want help with that?’


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Peter takes Neal into the tub and carefully baths him. He thinks about Neal´s offer last night. He didn´t take Neal up on it. He want Neal to come to him.

He takes care of Neal´s growing hair and remembers to get him a haircut soon. He washes his genitals, which makes Neal blush deliciously. There is nothing sensual about it and still it is sensual as hell. When Peter has dried Neal off, the cock cage is put back on and Neal groans.

‘What is the matter, precious, you can talk.’

Neal knows better than to vent his thoughts, but it isn´t the first time it gets him into trouble and before he can stop himself, he blurts out.

‘If you are going to keep me as a pet, why don´t you use me? It is more than obvious that you want to.’

Peter thinks about his answer.

‘I don´t want to push you. I am not a rapist. There is a difference between dominating someone and doing things against their will. Do you think you are ready?’

Now it is Neal´s turn to think. Is he? Isn´t this fueled because he hasn´t been allowed to come since he entered this agreement. He is just horny as hell. Is he really ready to let himself be used and possibly abused by Peter?

‘That is what I thought. You think about it Neal. Don´t step into this lightly. I have patience and time. Now I need to go to work. Will you be able to entertain yourself?’

Neal nods.

‘Now, be a good pet and come here.’

Neal walks up to Peter and lets himself be gagged again. Peter readies himself for the office and Diana is patiently waiting for him with his coat and briefcase. Peter says goodbye and is out of the door.

Neal decides to paint. It always puts his mind at ease. You can´t paint while pondering on things. Before he can start to paint, the butler announces Carlton, he is here to drop off the suit. He can hear the butler tell Carlton that he will see if Neal is ready. Carlton is asked to wait in the library.

The butler enters the atelier with Jones and while Jones releases the gag, the butler hands Neal a pair of boxers and a robe.

Great, now he looks like a kept boy. He frowns, that is exactly what he is, Carlton probably has seen worse. So he walks into the library for a last fitting. He doesn´t say anything, just smiles at Carlton who is as professional as always. He helps Neal into the suit and it fits like a glove. Neal has never owned a suit like this. It is just gorgeous.

‘Is it to your liking?’ Carlton asks with a small smirk as he can see the ecstatic look on Neal´s face.

‘It is perfection. Thank you.’ Neal says quietly.

‘You are welcome. The other suits will be delivered next week. Enjoy.’

‘Thank you.’

Carlton is escorted out and the butler comes back to help Neal undress and to put the suit away. Neal strolls to his atelier and prepares his paints. While he is taking all his supplies he thinks about Peter´s answer.

What is he wants form Peter? It is clear what Peter wants. A pet, a submissive, but not in a negative way. Yes, at the moment it seems like this, but Neal is not unfamiliar with the concept. Being a submissive has nothing to do with being powerless. It is about the conscious decision to gift that power to the person you deem most worthy of it. And Peter seems to be worthy of it. He is a gentleman. He hasn´t hurt Neal, not with force anyway, there is that subtle difference and Neal recognizes it. Does he want to explore that side of himself? Until now he has never acted on his submissive feelings, afraid of being hurt. Oh yes, he used them on his marks, but that is not a relationship, that was a means to an end.

But isn´t this the same, isn´t this a means to an end? He doesn´t want to be send to prison. He want to keep his gains, the money he stole from Peter. So is he deluding himself? Maybe it is all one big con, from Peter, from himself.

He throws the brush he is holding down on the ground. Why is this so hard? That is when he notices the cock cage. That is why, he still hasn´t been able to come in a normal fashion. He is frustrated and he can´t do anything about it. He needs a good fuck, that is what he needs, but does he want it from Peter?

He walks to the swimming pool, maybe it will clear his mind. That is what he needs, to clear his mind. Maybe that is being submissive, he has a strong personality, but he needs a stronger one to keep him grounded. And Peter definitely has a stronger personality. Maybe he should tell Peter what he needs. Maybe Peter will understand him.

When he is done swimming, he is glad to get rid of some of the tension. He asks the butler if he can call a masseuse, well ask, he writes it down on a note, since he is still wearing the gag.

Jones takes the gag off when lunch is served and they eat together, talking about random stuff. Jones doesn´t mind Neal talking. When they are done, another gag is fastened so Neal´s jaw won´t hurt.

When the masseuse arrives an hour later, he is still not sure how Peter selects the staff he uses, because, the masseuse doesn´t even blink at his appearance. OK, he is wearing a towel, but she can see the steel band around his neck, showing Peter´s ownership. She sets up a massage chair and Neal sits down, putting his head in the provided cushion. She is good in what she does and Neal understands why Peter employs her. While she is massaging him, he is completely stress free. He is near the point of falling asleep, when she finishes.

‘I think you need a nap.’

Neal nods sleepy. He pulls himself to the bedroom and crawls under the covers.

 

* *  *

 

Neal wakes when he feels Peter pressing up against him. He can feel Peter´s impressive erection against his ass.

‘re yo g’ing to ‘ake love to me?’ Neal tries to ask around the gag. Peter must understand him, because he chuckles darkly.

‘I´m not going to make love to you. I´m not even going to fuck you. I´m going to own you completely.’ Peter says huskily in his ear.

It sends shivers across Neal´s spine and his cock stirs in its cage, pulling a moan from Neal. Neal wakes fully and it is really Peter behind him. Shit, he has slept through Peter´s arrival. Peter picks up on his stress.

‘It´s OK, pet. Jones told me about your massage. You needed your rest. And I am glad you took a nap, because I want you to join me.’

Neal looks expectantly to Peter.

‘Jones also informed me Carlton brought your suit.’

Neal nods.

‘Good. I put some things out for you that I want you to wear. They are in the bathroom. Take a shower, go to the toilet and then get dressed.’

Neal gets up and walks into the bathroom and swallows. There is what looks like a steel cock ring, it has a sound attached to it. There is also a small steel plug and black lace boxers.

‘Do you need help?’

Neal swallows. He doesn´t, but Peter is already standing behind him.

‘Get in the shower silly boy. I have a reservation at the Cherry blossom, I don´t want to lose it.’

Neal strips and steps under the shower. Peter joins him under the large rain shower. He unfastens the gag and the cock cage and starts washing Neal. The moment he touches Neal´s cock, it fills out. Neal wills it down, think about who cleans up all the sex toys.

‘None of that Neal, we don´t have time. And you are not coming.’ Peter taps his balls and Neal yelps at the sudden pain. It has the desired effect and Peter turns down the shower.

When they are dried off Peter tells Neal to lay down on the bed and he takes out a bottle of lube. First he generously lubes up the sound and slowly eases it into Neal´s slit. Neal hisses at the burn, but Peter quickly fastens the cock ring around his dick. Next comes the butt plug. It is designed so it can be worn over a longer period of time. Finally Peter hands Neal the lace boxers and Neal pulls them on. He feels stuffed and the constant friction is going to make it long night.

Their clothing is already put out and they both dress. Neal has to admit, Peter looks dashing in his dark gray suit. But he must also look good, because he can see the lust in Peter´s eyes.

‘Ready?’

Neal nods.

‘OK, do we need ground rules or do you know how to behave in public?’

Neal nods.

‘Words Neal.’

‘I will be your perfect companion.’

‘Good. Let´s go.’

 

_* *  *_

 

 

When they arrive, Neal is a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people and he instinctively leans into Peter´s hand in the small of his back. It has been some time since he left Peter´s house. And it hits him that he is someone´s arm candy. He can see it on the faces of the other patrons.

‘You are safe with me.’ Peter whispers in his ear.

They are lead to their table and Neal can see it is the best table of the restaurant, Peter must have influence, more than he ever expected.

Once they are seated, Peter orders them champagne and some amuse bouche. Neal is overly aware of his body, of fact that he is plugged. Peter must have noticed his anxiety, because he puts his hand over his and smiles at him.

‘Relax, you are doing great. You look absolutely stunning.’

Neal smiles.

Peter starts the conversation and talk like any couple would do. The food and with matching wines are excellent and by the time dessert arrives Neal is relaxed and enjoying himself. Peter turns out to be the perfect host. He is good in small talk and makes Neal feel wanted and protected. This is so not what Neal had expected.


	11. Chapter 11

‘I suspect someone is trying to steal from me. He hasn´t succeeded yet, but I can feel he will make his move soon. Can you have a look? You know better where to look for.’  
‘Sure, I will be glad to. We can´t have another pet here.’ Neal states dryly.  
Peter gives him a dark look.  
‘Who says I want another pet, I have my hands full with you.’  
Neal smiles, he takes the remark as a compliment and Peter knows it.  
‘No problem. Log in, I will have a look.’  
Peter logs in on his computer and Neal starts looking through the files. It is way past midnight when Peter calls it a night and Neal reluctantly lets go of the laptop.   
‘This guy is good. I can see traces of him, but I need more. Can I see the wage files of the employees?’  
‘Yeah, but I don´t have access here, you will need to come to the office with me tomorrow.’  
Neal looks up.  
‘You will take me to the office?’  
‘Sure, you look like a hound who scented a fox. It would be cruel not to let you look further.’ Peter chuckles.  
Neal smiles shyly. Peter is right. He loves the challenge, to see whether he is smarter than the other guy. And he must be good, if Peter couldn´t sniff him out immediately.  
‘Let’s go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day, I want this guy unearthed.’  
Neal thinks Peter has forgotten about his training, but to his disappointment, Peter hasn´t. After they brushed their teeth, he makes Neal kneel next to the bed and takes out a dildo which he slowly pushes inside Neal´s open mouth. Peter puts his hand on his throat to feel how deep the dildo goes. The training pays off.   
‘So good for me, pet. Your gag reflex is almost gone. You are doing so well.’  
When Peter puts away the toy, Neal is allowed in the bed and the sleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next day, Neal´s suit is already hanging from the cupboard, when he enters the bathroom, there are a pair of lacy black boxer shorts. He frowns at the look of them but if that is what Peter wants him to wear, he will.   
When he is ready he walks up to the breakfast table and sits down waiting for Peter. When Peter enters, he gives him a smile and wishes him a good morning.  
‘Good morning Neal. You look smart.’  
‘Thank you Peter.’  
‘If you are wondering why the suit was out. I want you to join me into the office today like I said yesterday evening and do your research internally.’  
Neal nods. They eat and leave together with Diana and Jones to the office. Neal is a bit overwhelmed. What will people think in the office when the CEO´s boy toy tags along. But then again, nobody knows about his relationship with peter. The few people that where there when he was working with the company can only assume he had a promotion.  
The driver parks the car and Jones and Diana leave the car first, then it is Neal and Peter. They walk to the elevator and Neal can see it only goes to one floor. An open floor construction reveals itself when the doors open. There is a girl sitting behind a desk who greets Peter courteously but with a warm smile. Peter walks past her and she follows him into what appears to be his office with two cups of coffee and a newspaper.  
‘Can you get Neal a cup as well?’ Peter ask without looking up from the notes he is scanning on his desk.  
‘I already gave him one, Mister Burke.’   
‘Of course, I am sorry Ann.’ Peter smiles at her and she leaves them after asking if they need anything else. Neal keeps standing awkwardly in front of the desk. What is wrong with him? Normally he would have taken a seat in the chair, made himself at home, but now he just stands there. Peter must have noticed, because he looks up and smiles.  
‘I´m sorry, Neal, why don´t you take the desk over there, there is a working laptop. This is the password.’  
Peter scribbles something on a post-it and hands it to Neal. Neal accepts it and puts in in his pocket, he won´t need it. He walks over to the desk and opens the laptop. He thinks while looking at Peter, who answers his stare.   
‘What are you doing?’  
‘Thinking what the password will be.’  
‘I just gave it to you.’  
‘Yeah, but I like to see if I can deduce it. You entered the password, didn´t you?’  
Peter nods with an amused smile. Peter is pretty convinced of himself. When 5 minutes later Neal is still thinking, he already entered a wrong password once, so he still has two tries, Peter goes back to his desk and starts working.  
It doesn´t take him more than ten minutes to enter the correct password and Neal starts going through files, making notes. He can see Peter getting up.  
‘How did you do that?’  
‘I told you I could deduce the password.’  
‘That is impossible. I picked a random combination.’  
‘Well, there is no such thing as random. Your subconscious is always back there, working.’  
‘Or you can read upside down real quick.’  
‘Or I might have done that.’  
Peter studies him and Neal just shrugs his shoulders and continues his search.

* * *

By the end of the day, Neal leans back in his chair, popping some vertebrae and smiling.  
‘What are you smiling about?’  
‘I know who is syphoning money from you.’  
‘Enlighten me.’  
‘It is an employee working in the European branch, I have his ID code, it is 00056789.’  
Peter studies Neal´s notes and can only come to the same conclusion. He calls Jones and gives him instructions.  
‘Good job, Neal, you are more clever than I thought. That is damn impressive what you did. Let´s go.’  
Neal looks surprised.  
‘What will happen to the person?’  
‘You don´t need to worry about that. Let´s go. I am taking you out. You are already dressed for the occasion.’  
Peter can see that Neal is a bit anxious.  
‘What do you think to the person?’  
‘I don´t know, I would say he gets fired, but looking back at my situation…’ Neal hesitates.  
‘Like I told you before Neal, I don´t want another pet. I wanted you. I just want this guy to stop stealing from me.’  
Peter hope Neal can see that he is being sincere. He doesn´t have to know what he is planning with this guy. They have just sort of built up a trust.


	12. Chapter 12

Time goes faster than both men expect and they have settled in their routine. Peter takes Neal out more. Neal likes to visit art galleries and other museums and Peter is more than happy to indulge his pet.

Neal settles in his live, accepting what Peter asks from him or wants him to try. Even though he will speak up sometimes, when he is annoyed, bored or feels neglected, but Neal has pulled up his more submissive side and that part of him loves the attention it gets from Peter. The tranquility and peace that comes with just doing what you are told and being spoilt when you do good.

It is a Tuesday night and Neal doesn´t expect Peter home early, he is out state and was planning on flying in late, so Neal already ate with Diana since Jones accompanied Peter this time. He is laying on the couch watching television when the telephone rings.

‘Burke Residence.’ Diana states professionally.

‘Oh hi Peter, yes, Neal is here with me. Yes, I will take off his gag.’

Neal already sits up and takes the phone when Diana hand sit to him. She leaves the room. Peter probably asked her to.

‘Hi Peter.’

‘ _Hi sugar. My flight is cancelled due to bad weather, so we are staying here in a hotel. Just wanted you to know I am not coming home tonight_.’

‘Well, it is good to hear you are OK.’

‘ _Thanks, but I haven´t forgotten about you Neal. Did Diana leave the room?_ ’

‘Yes.’

‘ _OK, now go to our bedroom and get the toy box out and keep your mobile on you. I will face time back_.’

Peter disconnects and Neal gets up and walks to the bedroom. He quickly takes out the box and opens it. Inside are some dildos, nipple clamps and several different gags. Neal´s hand hovers over them, but he decides to wait until Peter calls back.

When the telephone rings, he picks up on the second ring, and as promised, he can see Peter now. He is lounging on a large bed in what appears to be a very expensive hotel suite. He is wearing one of the hotel’s fluffy bathrobes. Next to him on the nightstand is a glass of red wine.

‘ _You didn´t think I would forget about you, did you? Have you touched yourself today?_ ’

‘No Peter, you told me not to, so I didn´t.’

‘ _Good boy. Now take the key of your cock cage out of my drawer and free your cock._ ’

Neal does as he is told. He does his best not to moan when the cock cage comes off.

‘ _Stroke it, like I would_.’

Neal starts stroking his cock just a tat on the rough side, just like Peter would. A groan escapes his lips, it has been so long since he touched it and he knows he won´t last long. Peter must have noticed too.

‘ _You don´t get to come. I am serious Neal. If you become before I tell you, you will be punished. I will make sure you will be sorry that you did come_.’

Neal stops stroking.

‘ _Did I tell you to stop?_ ’

‘No, I am sorry Peter, I will do better.’

He starts stroking again.

‘ _OK, stop. I want you to put on the nipple clamps, the once with the little bells and the chain. Fasten the chain on your collar_.’

Neal again checks out the box and does as he is told, he can see Peter stroking his own cock.

‘ _Good boy, now I want you to take the lube and the inflatable but plug. Lube it and slowly push it in. Put the phone somewhere where I can see you_ _in full_.’

Neal first looks for a spot to put the phone, when Peter tells him to leave it where it is, he takes out the lube and generously applies it on the plug before slowly inserting it in his ass. It is small so it is not really a problem getting it in. Since Peter didn´t give him a new command he stays on his knees like he was and waits. He keeps his head low so he won´t pull too hard on his nipples.

‘ _OK, now fasten your training dildo to the bed post so you can do your daily training, we don´t want that gag reflex to return. Now put that pretty mouth of you to good use. I want to hear those bells_.’

Neal attaches the dildo and takes it in his mouth.

‘ _You can better than that Neal, come on_.’

Neal moves his head further until he can feel the rubber touch the back of his mouth. He knows he can do this, because he does it almost every evening, but he always needs a bit of encouragement.

‘ _Good, a bit further, I want to hear you_.’

Neal pushes a bit further and gags.

‘ _Good boy. Now stay. I will count to ten_. _One… Two… Three…_ ’

Suddenly the plug in his ass starts inflating and Neal jumps in surprise.

‘ _Neal! Back in position_.’

Neal quickly takes the dildo back in his mouth and holds it. He moans when the plug keeps growing. Just when it starts to get uncomfortable, it stops.

‘ _Ten. Never heard of Bluetooth sex toys?_ ’ Peter smirks, ‘tell me how it feels.’

Neal lets go of the dildo, the bells on his nipple clamps chime happily.

‘The chain on the clamps pulls my nipples upward and it is uncomfortable, they pinch, and they make me want to jack off. The plug inside me fills me and it feels good, I feel full. The dildo I am deep throating make me wish it were your cock I was choking on.’

He can hear Peter moan and when he turns his head he can see Peter jacking off.

‘I think you would enjoy to fuck me while I deep throat this large dildo so I am filled in both holes. Maybe it would please you if I attached the nipple clamps with their chain to my cock. And when you want to come I turn and you put that thick cock of yours, deep in my throat while you push my ass on that dildo, pulling on the chain attached to my nipples and cockhead.’

He can hear Peter groan through his orgasm. It doesn´t let Neal unfazed. His cock is hard and leaking, but Peter hasn´t given him permission to come and he doesn´t want to find out what Peter could come up with as punishment.

He makes a small whimpering sound when the plug deflates.

‘ _Impale yourself on the dildo Neal and ride yourself. You do not touch your dick. I want to see you come untouched_.’

Neal Puts some lube on the dildo and slowly eases back on it. Once it is completely seated he starts moving. He can feel his orgasm built in him but he needs just a bit more friction.

‘ _Pull on the chain_.’

Neal pulls on it and keeps fucking himself on the dildo.

‘ _You are so good, when I get back tomorrow, I will cane those nipples. I want you to pull on the chain so that they are sensitive and raw, so it will hurt that much more when I pull them and flick them between my fingers. Maybe I will be generous and cane that dick as well, until you come screaming my name for more. How about that? You would like that, wouldn´t you, pet?_ ’

‘Yes Peter, I… Can I come?’

Peter doesn´t respond.

‘Please, Peter can I come? Please?’

There is a desperate tone to Neal´s begging.

‘ _You may pet, come for me._ ’

And with the dildo deep inside his ass, Neal pulls the nipple clamps off with one pull. Cum shoots from his untouched dick. His vision narrows for a moment.

‘ _So good. You are so good for me, pet. When you feel up to it. Get cleaned and go to sleep_. _I will be back soon._ ’

Neal doesn´t bother to clean up and crawls under the cover. He will take care of the toys tomorrow. The last thing he hears is Peter.

‘ _Good night love_.’

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the end of the year is coming faster then I expected. So I decided to finish this story. I promise to write some timestamps, but for now it will come to an end, so I don´t have to dissapoint you readers with updates that take forever.

**Epilogue**

Neal wakes to an empty bed. He looks around but Peter already left. Which is strange in itself since it is Sunday and it is the only day Peter will indulge himself in sleeping in.

He gets out of the bed, relieves himself and then goes in search of Peter. He finds him in the couch, reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand. The moment he sees Neal approaching, he puts the cup down and closes the newspaper.

‘There you are sleepy head. Goodmorning.’

Neal gives him a sweet smile. He knows Peter loves it as much as he loves his naked form walking through the house.

‘Come sit with me.’

Neal sits down and Peter pulls him a bit closer. Before Neal realizes what he is doing, the steel choker is released from his neck.

‘What are you doing?’ Neal grabs at his neck, but Peter already pulled off the steel band.

Neal is confused, why would Peter remove the collar? But then it dawns on him. It has been a year. Wow, a year. It baffles him and he is not sure how he feels about it. He pulls away from Peter, studying him.

‘You are a free man. I am a man of my word. Our agreement was for a year, so this is it. You did well Neal, you stuck with me for a year. I am damn proud of you.’

‘You are kicking me out?’

Peter looks at him in confusion.

‘No, I… No of course not. I would love for you to stay, but…?’

‘But What?’

Peter studies Neal.

‘I thought you would leave the moment you could. That you stayed for the money. I…’

Neal gets up and leaves the room. He can hear Peter calling out for him but he just walks back to the walk in closet. He takes out a suit, dresses and leaves the apartment without saying anything. He can´t believe Peter thinks so low of him. Once he stands on the street, a suffocating feeling hits him. Where is he to go. It is not like he has a house to go back to. There are so many people walking on the street… He… He needs a cab.

 ‘You alright Mister Caffrey?’ It is Pedro, Peter´s doorman.

Neal doesn´t trust his voice, but nods.

‘Shall I call Mister Burke´s driver to take you somewhere? Or do you want me to call you a cab?’

‘No, no. I…’ Neal gestures to wait for a moment.

‘NEAL! Wait!’

Neal turns to see Peter running towards him.

‘I am sorry. I didn´t mean to scare you. I love you Neal, that is why I haven´t taken advantage of my position. I couldn´t, because I would never know if you love me back or did it because I was a means to an end.’

Neal slowly turns.

‘You love me?’ he asks a bit unsure.

‘Yes, I… Yes, Neal. Yes I have a dominant personality and love your submissive side. And at first I just wanted to screw with you to show you Peter Burke is not a man to forgive, but you are so much more than I anticipated. I love you for you, Neal. I love your intelligence, the way you move, the way you smile. I love it when you are sprawled on the couch next to me while I watch television. I want you to stay with me voluntarily. I felt like this for a very long time, but like I said, I wanted you to stay because you wanted to and not because you felt you needed to.’

Neal can see the raw emotions in Peter´s eyes. He is being honest, this is not a game, Neal can tell. He knows Peter can be ruthless, but this is not one of those occasions.

‘God Peter, I love the way you make me feel. When I am with you, I don´t need to think or do. You make me whole and complete. But I don´t want to be kept as a spoiled pet. I want a relationship.’

Peter suddenly realizes that this is not the place to talk about this. They are standing in the middle of a bustling New York street and people are starting to look at them. His doorman already took some distance from them.

‘It is fine Pedro.’ Peter waves the man off and he retreats back inside. Peter gently guides Neal back inside towards the elevator.

 

* *  *

 

‘I want to take care of you Neal. I want you stay with me, but I also want you to put that brilliant mind to good use in my company. But most of all, I would like us to stay as we have lived for the last year.’

‘You still want me as your toy boy?’

‘No, that came out wrong. I want you as my partner, my mate, but I would love for you to be submissive, to be naked when I arrive home, to…’

‘Will you make love to me? You have been avoiding it for the last twelve months.’

‘God yes. Yes! I will definitely make love to you.’

‘Will you fuck me?’ Neal´s eyes twinkle in anticipation.

Peter let´s out a groan.

‘Yes, I will fuck you. But I will also punish you, when it is appropriate.’

Neal´s dick starts filling by the words. Peter notices.

‘So why are you still dressed? I thought I was clear what I think about clothing inside the house?’

Neal quickly starts undressing and waits for instructions.

‘Are you sure Neal?’

Neal nods and Peter gets up and takes something out of the safe. It is a dark blue velvet box and Neal curiously looks at it. He hasn´t seen it before and he hasn´t tried to open Peter´s safe. Somehow it always seemed like a bad idea and not worth the punishment.

‘You are absolutely sure?’

‘Yes, Peter, I am sure, I want to be with you, out of my free will.’

Peter slowly opens the box and reveals its contents to Neal who gasps at the sight. Inside is a white gold collar, it is gorgeously carved. Neal extends his hand to take it out of the box and Peter let´s him. Neal studies the band and reads the inscription on the inside.

_Owned by Peter Burke_

Neal puts his eyes down.

‘It is gorgeous. Will you collar me?’

‘There is nothing more I want. Peter takes the key out of the box and opens the collar, putting it around Neal´s neck. He closes the collar and puts the key back in the safe.

‘I alone have the key to the collar.’

Neal nods, sinking to his knees and looking up at Peter.

‘What do you need, love?’

Neal keeps eye contact and Peter can see a blush creeping into Neal chest and cheeks.

‘I kinda.. I sorta wish I was choking on your dick right now.’

Peter´s cock immediately springs to attention and he lets out a grunt, seeing Neal on his knees looking up at him, makes him want the same thing.

‘Well, stop talking and put that mouth to good use. You are not to come, you still have a punishment due for leaving the house in such a dangerous manner. You could have been hurt.’

Peter can see Neal´s dick jutting to attention and smiles. Oh, he is going to enjoy this. When Neal´s mouth engulfs his cock, he swallows. If Neal keeps this up, he isn´t going to last long and then it hits him. He doesn´t have to withhold himself, Neal is staying, so he can act out all those fantasies he has had over the last year.

He makes a mental note to contact someone to redecorate one of the guest bedroom into a playroom. He has some ideas he wants to try on Neal.

 

Later that night, Neal is sleeping In Peter´s bed. Peter is playing with Neal´s collar. He loves doing that, especially when Neal is sleeping. He loves seeing Neal´s body reacting to his possessive touch by moving closer to him or nuzzling into Peter´s chest or neck. Even when he is not awake, he shows Peter his love for his Master.

 


End file.
